In 1800, Dr. F. W. Herschel of Great Britain found and reported to the academic world a wavelength ranging from 0.7 to 1000 microns, just beyond visible light, called infrared, which has strong physical properties and great thermal activity. The natural resonant frequency range of water and living organisms, including man, falls within the infrared range. For example, the wavelength range of 6-18 μm is well known to be beneficial to the human body by virtue of its activating and energizing effect on the body. Indeed, human skin radiates 9.36 μm infrared wave which is very close to the resonant frequency of a water molecule—and rightly so since our bodies are about 70% water. Infrared waves can be the safest and most beneficial energy source available
According to The National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM), “some CAM practices involve manipulation of various energy fields to affect health. Such fields may be characterized as veritable (measurable) or putative (yet to be measured). Practices based on veritable forms of energy include those involving electromagnetic fields (e.g., magnet therapy and light therapy).” (What is Complementary and Alternative Medicine? (October 2008). Retrieved Aug. 31, 2012, from http://nccam.nih.gov/health/whatiscam).
Bioceramics include ceramics which radiate beneficial infrared waves. Because of their advantages to human health, bioceramics are now used for various purposes including biomedicine and living necessaries. These aim to utilize the effects of the infrared radiation emitted therefrom, including, for example, maintenance of freshness of foods, deodorization, vitalization, etc. There is a need therefore, to develop additional bioceramic compositions and uses thereof that provide additional beneficial effects.